Just how far love will go
by Horses-are-my-life
Summary: "I'll come home, I promise. This is all my fault and I have to fix it. I have to get him Jasper. Please, please don't come after me. One way or another, I'll get out. I promise. Please don't come after me. I love you." She did come home, but her lieing to get there upset jasper and now he needs time to get over that fact that she lied.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Two weeks after Alice, Bella and Edward came home, I was sitting in Alice's and my bedroom. I couldn't stop think about the fact that she lied to me, and not some small white lie either.

She could have died, it was just luck and luck alone that she wasn't killed or worst forced to stay. If Aro had told her that she had to stayed and in doing so he would let Edward and Bella go with out any problems, I believe she would with out a thought said yes.

How could she do that to me? How could she do that to our love? I trusted her.

The lie she told me still ringed painfully clear in my ears_ "I'll come home, I promise. This is all my fault and I have to fix it. I have to get him Jasper. Please, _please _don't come after me. One way or another, I'll get out. I promise. Please don't come after me. I love you." _

She loved me, then why did she lie? I couldn't handle this, I thought I left all the lies behind when I walked away from Maria all those years ago.

I heard the bedroom door open and then click shut, looking up from where I sat on the bed I watched as Alice walked towards me. For first time that I can remember I blocked what she was feeling. I was to upset at her to care, if I listened to her feelings then I would become her puppet just like I was to Maria.

No I couldn't let that happen. I watched her in her peach turtle-neck, denim jeans and black ugg's boots she looked like a angle as she slowly walked towards me.

"Jasper." Her voice laced with worry.

As soon as she sat down on the bed I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist, breathing in the sent that was her, the sent that could only be Alice, My Alice. I held her close feeling having the feeling relief wash over me like a cold rain now knowing that she was safe, that she was home.

"O... Alice darlin'." I said pulling away only so I could see her eyes, those beauty topaz eyes. I gave her a slight kiss on the lips before pulling completely away.

"Jasper I know you are mad at me right now, and that okay..."

"Okay Okay!" I interrupted her " None of that was okay Alice. I thought I was going to lose you. Do you understand at all how that feels? You just leave against my wishes to check on Bella even through you believed she was dead. Then you run off to the Volturi, lieing to me that you were going to be fine. That it all was going to be fine."

"But it was.."

"No!" I cut her off.

"You don't get to talk. You lied to me, I am your husband Alice. You made a vow to never lie, you told me I could trust you. Does that ring on your hand me any thing too you? Or is it just another piece of fashion to you?" I was pacing back and fore as I yelled at her, stopping I looked at her, I could see the tears from in her eyes.

"Jasper you know that's not true, you know that I love you more than anything. I came back just like I told you I would Jasper. You know you can trust me Jasper, you can always trust me." Alice said standing up and trying to grab my hand but I pulled back.

The heart break expression on her face almost made me want to pull her into my arms and whisper how much I loved her, and that I was sorry for yelling. But my brain was repeating "_she lied to you, she would have given us up in a heart beat." _

"Jasper. No please." Alice cried.

It didn't madder I need some time to think, I loved her and always will but right now I need some time. To think about every thing that happened and where we go form this.

"Alice I love you i really do, but I need some time right now, to think. Okay? You lied to me and that isn't something I am sure I can so easily forgive." I told her as I lightly put my hands on her shoulders I pulled her towards me. Giving her a kiss I turned around and walk out your bedroom door, out the back door and set off at a dead run in to the woods.

**OOOOOOO Find out what happens next in the story tomorrow lol. Reviews are welcome but be nice, I am just having fun here. No need to make rude comments. If you think something needs improvement or have any idea on what should happen, please share. Thanks for reading **

**~ horses are my life ~**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alice I love you i really do, but I need some time right now, to think. Okay? You lied to me and that isn't something I am sure I can so easily forgive." I told her as I lightly put my hands on her shoulders I pulled her towards me. Giving her a kiss I turned around and walk out your bedroom door, out the back door and set off at a dead run in to the woods. _

When I returned home it was late the sun which was bright in the sky now long been replaced with the moo. I could hear the sounds of my family as they moved about the house, just as open the back door Esme came up to me throwing her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I could feel her relief washing away the fear she had felt over something happening to me.

"What happened Jasper? You just left Alice has been up stairs cry for the past 3 hours. What is going on dear?" Esme asked her voice and emotions laced in worry.

"Esme I am fine, Alice and I are having a problem right now, I just need some time to clear my head that's all." I reassured her, well sending her waves of calm.

She gave me a pointed look saying "What kind of problem? Jasper you can talk to me? Whats is happening?"

"Esme I don't really feel in the mood for talking. I am going to go up stairs, I need to think." I told her as I made my way down the pale white hallway that held family photos.

Reaching the stairs I looked up I could feel Alice's fear, worry and regret wash over me with each pain fully step that I took toward your room. When I reached out and grasped the sliver rounded door handle in my hand, I could hear her stop breathing.

Was I going to go in? Could I face her now, knowing that she lied? I still loved her with all my heart, none of that would ever change, nor will it ever change. But was I able to trust her again?

I turned the handle and pushed the door open, walking in the room felt like being hit with a million stinging bees. Her emotion's slammed into me, her fear being the worst of it all. She was sitting on the bed her knee's pulled up to her chest, her tiny hands wrapped fragile around them.

I walked slowly towards her as if I was approaching a creature that would run if I took the wrong step. Her beautiful topaz eyes were now replaced with red, wet eyes that held tears that would never fall. Slowly I sat on the bed her eyes never leaving my face, " Alice, I am going to move into the spare bedroom."

" Jasper please." Alice begged me, crawling over to were I sat she place her right hand on top over mine, Her small fingers felt so delicate as she squeezed my hand.

"Alice I need time to think about all that has happened. I love you that will never end nor will it change but what you did, I thought I followed you into a new life. I trusted you completely, and you ruined that trust." I told her pulling my hand back, I saw the sadness take over her beautiful features once again.

"Jasper please. I am soooo sorry I just had to help. I never meant to hurt you, Jasper I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me please, I don't know what I will do if you leave." Alice said tears once again filling up her eyes.

Standing up I leaned toward her cupping her cheek, Pulling her lips to mine, I could taste her sweet lips the flavor a honey something that could only be my Alice. As I brushed my tongue across her lip I felt her hands sliding in to my hair, slowly pulling back I softly held her hands rubbing her palms.

"Alice I just need some time to think." and with that I turned on my heels and walked out.

**Sorry that it is short I have a lot of homework, well post a longer one asap thanks for the reviews and also for taking the time to read my story. You guys are great. The next chapter is in Alice p.o.v, Alice will win Jasper's trust back, hopefully. **

**~ horses are my life ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing! **

"_Alice I just need some time to think." and with that I turned on my heels and walked out. _

**~ Jasper P.O.V ~**

It's been a little over 2 hours that I have been sitting in the gust room, counting all the dots in the creamy yellow ceiling. I was starting to miss Alice, her voice how she bounce around the room changing around pictures or trying on new shoes.

She was just down the hall way and I could feel her sad emotions wash over me think a cold rain. I had to get out of this room.

Walking down the hallway on my way outside like Edward running made me feel better. It made me feel like I was a little boy again long before the war. When I ran throw the pine trees, jumped in the river and rode horses with my friends.

Walk down the hall away I just past Edwards music room and that when I remember the guitar Alice gave to me last Christmas, I remember a song that I used to hear papa playing when he was just gotten in a fight with mama.

Picking up my guitar I sat down on the window sill, my fingers softly ghosting over the keys. I strummed a few cords check its tune.

Think about the lyrics papa sang I remember the words he told me before he started playing,

" _Son listen hear one day when you are older you will find some one you love. A girl that will change your whole world. You have to remember how much you love and care about her when something goes wrong. Son women are not perfect they will make mistakes, so don't hold it against them. When you get marred remember to love you wife even if she makes a mistake."_

" _I will papa, I swear." _

Remembering the way he looked at me trying to get me to understand the mean behind his words of wisdom.

Well papa I know what you mean now, and I do love her I just need time to think it through, don't worry papa I won't give up on us ever.

Taking a deep breath I started play the chords to the same song papa played to me that night.

I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me _  
_

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you

We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all

I finished strumming that last couple chords to the song, But I didn't feel like stopping the music and memories that came back to me as I played, they made me feel almost human again.

I started strumming again remembering the first girl I dated, who I believe we last forever.

Laughing at what I thought was love, and starting playing our song.

I was twenty and she was eighteen  
We were just about as wild as we were green  
In the ways of the world  
She'd pick me up in that red ragtop  
We were free of the folks and hiding from the cops  
On a summer night  
Running all the red lights  
We'd park way out in a clearing in a grove  
And the night was as hot as a coal-burning stove  
We were cooking with gas  
Knew it had to last

Smiling as I remembered who her face had glowed so perfectly that night.

In the back of that red ragtop  
She said please don't stop

Well the very first time her mother met me  
Her green-eyed girl had been a mother-to-be  
for two weeks

I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I remembered meeting Amber's mother, and how her father asked me what plans I had for Amber's future.

I was out of job and she was in school  
And life was fast and the world was cruel  
We were young and wild  
We decided not to have the child  
So we did what we did and we tried to forget  
And we swore up and down there would be no regrets  
In the morning light

But on the way home that night

From the back of that red ragtop  
She said please don't stop loving me

We took one more trip around the sun  
But it was all make believe in the end  
And no I can't say where she is today  
I can't remember who I was back then

Well you do what you do and you pay for your sins  
And there's no such thing as what might have been  
That's a waste of time  
Drive you out of your mind  
I was stopped at a red light just yesterday  
Beside a young girl in a cabriolet  
And her eyes were green  
And I was in an old scene  
I was back in that red ragtop  
On the day she stopped loving me

Her sweet sent washed over me relaxing the tensed muscle in my neck that I didn't know were so tensed up. The blanket so lightly moved as she sat down on the window sill next to me. Forgetting about the fight we are having slowly opening my eyes, I looked into her heavenly topaz ones and softly asked.

" Darlin' would you like to hear a something."

Smiling she nodded her head.

With that I softly strummed letting the sweet melody surround as I sang to her.

She's got a way of making me feel strong  
A style and grace that's all her own  
And she's got a way of makin me feel like a man  
Every time that she takes my hand  
The clouds roll back, all my trouble's disappear  
Every time that she draws me near, oh

I smiled at Alice feeling love rolling off her in waves and send her just as much of it back.

She's like a cool drink of water  
Every time she touches my skin  
Like a warm ray of sunshine  
When she whispers that she loves me  
And she let's me in, lord  
She looks at me and I wind up on my knees  
She takes my heart and don't give it back  
Yeah, I love it when she does that

She's got a smile that makes men weak  
Yeah brother that's what happened to me  
And she's got a voice that moves me like a song  
And I could listen to it all night long  
Yeah she ain't perfect, and she don't pretend to be  
And everything that's wrong with her  
Is perfect for me

I reached out at taped Alice on her nose, with her giggling I went back to playing.

She's like a cool drink of water  
Every time she touches my skin  
Like a warm ray of sunshine  
When she whispers that she loves me  
And she let's me in, lord  
She looks at me and I wind up on my knees  
She takes my heart and don't give it back  
Yeah, I love it when she does that

Oh!

And like the stars at night  
Oh, that girl's my guiding light  
And I'll stay by her side  
For the rest of my life

I nodded my head just so Alice will understand that even through I am mad at her I will never leave her.

And take a cool drink of water  
Every time she touches my skin  
Like a warm ray of sunshine  
When she whispers that she loves me  
And she let's me in, lord  
She looks at me and I wind up on my knees  
She takes my heart and don't give it back, lord  
Yeah, I love it when she does that

Oh!  
Hey  
She's like a cool drink of water, yeah  
She's like a warm ray of sunshine

" Ya Jasper that is amazing, thank you, I love it!" Alice told me smile.

" Well I am glad that you like it darlin'. Would you like to hear another song?" I asked her

" I would love to Jasper." Alice said as she pressed closely to my side. Even through we are stone cold, I could always feel I warm sensation trickling through my body when ever she touched me.

Smiling I played another song for her.

Diamonds come and diamonds go  
There's one thing I'm sure I know  
She will last forever  
Her past is sketchy but that's alright  
Just try to ruin her delight  
Its a difficult endeavor

I nodded my head agreeing with the lyrics.

She doesn't walk she is always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing

You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets she'll throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes she'll make them lighter  
Future's bright but she is brighter

She's not trapped in Wonderland  
It's not hard to understand  
There are more than premonitions  
I'm not waiting for news reports  
Forecasts are a last resort  
What a wonderful condition

She doesn't walk she is always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing  
You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets to throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes so make them matter  
Future's bright but she is brighter

When she zones out, its time for you to zone in  
'Cause something big is going down

She doesn't walk she is always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing

You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets to throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes so make them matter  
Future's bright but she is brighter  
She is brighter

When I finished the song I got up and carefully put the guitar back on its stand. Turing to Alice I could feel her happiness. I wanted us to be better again I don't like being mad at her. So there is only one think to do I must start from the began again. Starting with asking Alice out on a date. What is the best way to trust some one again them relearning about them.

And with that I turned to her and asked her out for this Saturday.

**Sorry of such a long wait guys I have been super bust working with my horse getting ready for the drill teams try outs. Well here it is the next chapter of the story, Jasper remembering friends and family that he loved as a boy. Then ending with Alice and him going on a date. Is everything going to go okay on the date or is Jasper going to meet a old friend? Find out tomorrow. **

**~ Horses are my life ~**


End file.
